Un cumpleaños diferente
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: A lo largo de mi vida, las ocasiones especiales como los cumpleaños, navidades, etc. Han tomado el valor de una simple ruta por la que uno debe de recorrer. Sin embargo, hay ciertas personas que son capaces de marcar una enorme huella para toda la vida... En honor al cumpleaños de nuestra querida Umi-chan! Con un par de días de retraso pero espero que lo disfruten :D KotoUmi
Holi~~ :B

Me disculpo por mi inactividad en el sitio, pero es que he tenido bloqueos mentales extra fuertes xD

Sin más, los dejo con un one-shot en honor al cumpleaños de mi best girl Umi Sonoda ^^. Mejor tarde que nunca Lel. No está demás el decir que está narrado en primera persona. Es más, no suelo hacerlo pero se me dio la gana de escribirlo así por esta vez. :v

Enjoy it~!

.

.

.

* * *

El frío de la mañana abrazaba mi habitación. El canto de los pájaros aún no daban su señal de inicio y los rayos del sol todavía aguardaban su aparición. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo un par de sábanas cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar frenéticamente. Me pregunto quién me estará llamando en plenas cuatro de la mañana.

─ ¿Hola? ─ Contesté con voz de despierta a medio proceso.

─ Umi-chan~ Buenos días. ¿Estabas dormida? ─ Esa voz…

─ Kotori, ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

─ Parece que aún no has terminado de despertar. Jejeje~…

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Realmente no le podía prestar mucha atención, el sueño aún me dominaba.

─ Umi-chan~

─ … ─

─ ¿Umi-chan?

─ zzz… ─

─ ¡Umi-chan!

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

─ Ah, sí… Solamente déjame comer un poco más de dulces… ─

─ ¿E-Eh? ─

─ … ─ Después de unos segundos, mi cerebro al fin cobra vida y termina procesando lo que recién me habían dicho. ─ Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

─ Jejeje~ Eres tan despistada con tus propias cosas, Umi-chan. Has olvidado tu cumpleaños nuevamente. ─

─ Ah… ─ Es cierto. Desde hace días me venía diciendo que recordara mi cumpleaños, de nuevo fracasé. Me reí por un momento. ─ Lo siento. Sabes que me mantengo lo suficientemente ocupada como para recordarlo…

─ Pero tú siempre recuerdas el mío, es ilógico que olvides el tuyo. ─ Me dijo con un tono animado.

─ E-Eso es… P-Porque eres m-muy especial p-para olvidar… lo… ─ Me sonrojé demasiado al decir eso. Pero es la verdad… A-Además… K-Kotori y yo, s-somos p-p-pareja. Por eso q-quise d-decirlo.

─ Awww~ Umi-chaaan~ ─ Estoy segura que en su cara está dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tierra, trágame. Muero de vergüenza… Pero feliz. ─ Eres tan linda~. Te daría un beso ahora mismo pero tendré que esperar hasta verte en la escuela. Jeje. ─ Esta chica es tan indecente…

─ N-No digas c-cosas tan v-vergonzosas. M-Mejor duérmete. ─

─ Yo también te quiero, Umi-chan. ─ Dijo con un leve tono sarcástico. ─ Nos vemos más tarde~. Asegúrate de apartarme tiempo, quiero a Umi-chan para mí solita aún con todas sus ocupaciones para esta tarde. ─ Me reí ante el comentario. Kotori puede llegar a ser alguien muy tolerante, pero cuando se trata de mí, su personalidad cambia por completo, es muy posesiva, de hecho.

─ Qué egoísta eres, Kotori. ─

─ Jeje. Un poquito nada más. ─ Pasaron tres segundos y… ─ Chuuu~! ─

─ ¡Kotori! ─ Me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba.

─ ¿No me lo devolverás? Jejeje. ─ Ella sabe perfectamente que estas cosas me cuestan…

─ … ─

─ ¿Umi-chan? ─

─ … ─

─ ¿Eh… Estás enfadada conmigo? ─

─ C-Ch-Chu~… ─ Por Dios, que me estoy derritiendo, quiero morir. A duras penas logré hacerlo…

─ ¡Awwwwwww~! ¡Eres un amor, Umi-chan! ¡Te quiero! ─ Bien, logré alegrarla.

─ Y-Yo también te q-quiero, Kotori. N-Nos vemos luego. ─ Inmediatamente después de lo dicho, colgué. Siempre es lo mismo… Cada vez que me llama, es para ponerme como una estufa por tanta pena que me hace pasar. Me dice tantas cosas vergonzosas que casi exploto, pero siendo franca, me gusta que sea así. Probablemente si Kotori no fuera de ese modo, no lograría expresarle lo que siento. Es más, creo que no hubiera descubierto mis propios sentimientos de no ser por ella. Me hizo darme cuenta de que la amaba demostrándome cuánto ella lo hacía por mí.

Al principio me asusté, por el simple hecho de que ambas somos chicas, ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí… Yo no supe qué decirle en el momento… Pero al final acepté. Acepté todo, cuando supe que no era capaz de mantenerme lejos de ella por un día. Cuando ella se preocupaba cada vez que me enfermaba y se quedaba en mi casa para cuidarme, ya que mis padres no pueden hacerlo debido al trabajo. Me enamoré de esa chica, cuando su belleza me mantenía embelesada cada vez que la veía sonreír. Cuando… Eh, bueno, n-no entraré en más d-detalles. El p-punto es q-que los estereotipos dejaron de importarme, aún con mi familia siendo tradicional, logré hacer que me aceptaran tal y como soy, al final de cuentas, mi corazón ya se había fijado en Kotori antes de que yo siquiera pensara en detenerlo. Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

Me senté, inhalé el aire helado, dejando que mi sistema respiratorio se adaptara al ambiente, estiré mis brazos para quitarme la pereza y finalmente salí de la cama. Cumplí con mi rutina diaria en el dojo, saludé a mis padres, me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y tenían preparado mi desayuno favorito, acompañado de los dulces hechos por la familia de Honoka. Realmente los adoro.

Me vestí, tomé mi bolso, me despedí de mi familia, cogí mis zapatos y salí de casa. A todo esto, ya se habían hecho las siete.

Normalmente, entreno con las chicas media hora antes de entrar a clases, pero ayer me dijeron que este día tenían cosas muy importantes por hacer, así que se suspendió tal evento. ¿Qué tanto tendrán que hacer en un día martes? ¿Tendrán cosas pendientes por lo del día blanco? … Todos esos pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza, llegué a la escuela sin darme cuenta de nada hasta que llegué a mi salón de clases. Todo estaba vacío. Bueno, era de esperarse, como no hubo práctica matutina, estaba más temprano de lo usual.

─ Qué silencioso y tranquilo… Me gusta. ─ Dije, cerrando mis ojos, mientras colgaba mi bolso al lado de mi escritorio y me sentaba. Suspiré.

─ … ─

De repente, unas tibias manos cubrieron mis ojos desde atrás, un olor muy peculiar y embriagante inundó mi olfato, seguido de un ligero beso en mi mejilla que derritió mi corazón en un instante.

─ Buenos días, Umi-chan~ ─ Susurró a mi oído derecho, sin soltarme. Dios, esta chica me altera los nervios.

─ ¿K-Kotori? ─ Sinceramente, no sé cómo es que no me termino de acostumbrar a estas cosas, llevando meses saliendo, es el colmo, lo sé.

─ ¿Ahora sí… ya estás despierta? ─ Siguió susurrándome despacio, pude sentir cómo se desplazaba justo a la par mía, sin despegar sus manos de mis ojos. La piel se me erizó cuando sentí su cálido aliento chocar con mis labios… Y sucedió. No pude hacer nada más que corresponder torpemente ese beso. El haberme tapado los ojos hizo que experimentara mejor aquello, se sentía tan bien~.

Así pasaron varios segundos, mordisqueó mi labio inferior un par de veces, me besó tan tiernamente, que cada roce hacía que todas las células de mi cuerpo revolotearan como diminutas hormigas en busca de dulces. Justo comenzaba a tomar su mentón para disfrutar más del sabor de su boca cuando…

─ ¡Umi-chaaaaan! ¡Kotori-chaaaaan! ─

El mágico momento se esfumó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Nos separamos abruptamente cuando escuchamos que la voz de Honoka se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta del salón. No nos gustaba que nos viera en este tipo de situaciones comprometedoras, pese a que es la única que sabe lo nuestro. Es frustrante que siempre llegue en momentos tan inoportunos.

Kotori se sentó delante de mí. Honoka entró al salón.

─ ¡UMI-CHAN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ─ Corre y se abalanza hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las dos cayéramos al suelo con todo y asiento. ─ ¡AAAH!

─ ¡HONOKA! ─ Grité enfadada.

─ ¡L-Lo siento, Umi-chan! ─ Se aparta rápidamente de mí, Kotori me tendió la mano para levantarme… Pude denotar que estaba un tanto molesta con lo sucedido. Su torcida sonrisa y un movimiento de labios que me decía "Te quiero para mí en este día, no lo olvides" eran más que suficientes para hacerme saberlo.

Honoka ha sido nuestra amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, incluso, ella y Kotori eran amigas desde antes que yo apareciera en sus vidas. Es por eso que la estimamos mucho y desde que salimos oficialmente, buscamos la manera de no excluirla cuando sólo estamos nosotras. Pero hoy, precisamente en ese momento, hubiera querido que no fuera interrumpido… Al menos, no tan rápido.

Las demás chicas entraron justo unos momentos después y me abrazaron. Cada una me entregó un obsequio. Sinceramente no me esperaba esa grata sorpresa. Y por si fuera poco, durante el almuerzo, fuimos a la terraza donde todas las de mi curso me tenían preparada una fiesta, hasta tenían un banner gigante diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños, Vicepresidenta Sonoda".

Todas llegaban a saludarme y alguna que otra me regalaba chocolates y cartas… Esperen, ¿cartas?

Sí, bueno, la verdad no sé cómo llegué a obtener varias de esas, y cuando digo cartas, son especialmente de amor y admiración. Ugh, esto de ser school idol había hecho que me volviera popular de cierta manera, pero realmente quisiera pasar más desapercibida en ese aspecto… Pues sentía una mirada fulminante cada vez que alguien se me acercaba con ese objetivo. No entiendo por qué Kotori piensa que la dejaré por alguna otra persona que se me confiese. En primer lugar, ella debería confiar más en mí. Durante todo ese tiempo, le vi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

.

.

* * *

Por la tarde, al finalizar las clases, Nozomi y Rin me "secuestraron" cuando iba de camino a mi práctica de kyuudo, me enfadé mucho con ellas, pues Nozomi me agarró de los pies y Rin de las manos y así me llevaron cargada en todo un recorrido hasta el auditorio de la escuela… Pero cuando llegamos, mi corazón se quebrantó al ver lo que me esperaba, olvidando lo anterior…

─ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, UMI-CHAN! ─ Gritaron las chicas restantes de nuestro grupo desde el escenario del lugar. Simplemente caí de rodillas invadida por el llanto frente a ellas cuando las vi interpretando Start Dash sólo para mí… De verdad que mi vida dio un vuelco total cuando conocí a μ's… De no ser por ellas… De no ser por cada una de estas chicas… Probablemente no viviría tan animada como lo hago hoy en día… Y tampoco hubiera descubierto mis sentimientos por…

─ ¡Umi-chan, sube a cantar con nosotras al escenario! ─ Me dijo Kotori con una sonrisa tan linda y genuina. Todas llevaban puesto los vestidos que usamos para "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" y yo estaba con el uniforme nada más… Pero mi cuerpo simplemente obedeció a la chica que me tendía la mano desde arriba, inmediatamente se la tomé, mirándola a los ojos, perdida en el mar de oro que su alma reflejaba…

Al final, Nozomi, Rin y yo nos incorporamos al show y terminé siendo el centro esta vez. Me sentí muy feliz. Las únicas que estábamos allí éramos nosotras, las nueve musas. Fue uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que he recibido. Por lo general, acostumbro a tener fiestas tradicionales que mi familia organiza en el dojo, es más como un evento formal y diplomático que una celebración de cumpleaños en sí. No me quejo de ello, para nada… Pero, esto es totalmente distinto, es… Algo tan sencillo, tan normal, tan lleno de alegría, donde uno comparte algo muy especial solo con la gente que más aprecia. Es fabuloso. Reservado. Justo como a mí me gusta, justo como mi personalidad.

─ Chicas, yo… ─ No podía dejar de llorar a todo esto. Y pensar que hoy iba a ser un día normal… Qué equivocada estaba. ─ De verdad se los agradezco. Nunca había tenido una fiesta como esta… Y-Yo… ─ Me puse frente a ellas, aún después de haber cantado, seguíamos paradas en el pequeño escenario. Me incliné y cerrando mis ojos con enorme gratitud… ─ Gracias. Muchísimas gracias. L-Las q-quiero a todas, d-de verdad. ─ Decir lo que siento siempre me ha costado, me sonrojé al haber dicho lo último. Ugh.

A lo que Rin fue la primera en gritar de conmoción y lanzarse sobre mí, seguida de las demás. El aire que mis pulmones almacenaban en ese momento se esfumó en su totalidad al ser aplastada por ellas. No sé cómo salí viva de allí.  
Llegaron las seis de la tarde, el sol ya estaba casi oculto. Salimos juntas de la escuela, todas me hablaban de lo feliz que estaban por mí y lo bien que la habíamos pasado. No acostumbraba a gustar de ser el centro de atención pero, me hacían sentir muy cómoda con sus comentarios.  
Kotori iba hasta atrás, se le veía sonriente, platicando amenamente con Honoka… Vaya, yo dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo en la mañana y ni se ha acercado a mí en todo el día desde entonces. No puedo evitar el sentirme un tanto dolida por ese hecho. Digo, es mi novia, se supone que debería de ser más afectiva que las demás, ¿no?

─ Bien, aquí es donde separamos caminos. Nos vemos hasta mañana, chicas. ─ Dijo Eli despidiéndose de todas y cada una siguió su camino, solo quedamos Honoka, Kotori y yo. Que vivimos muy cerca.

─ ¡Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! ─ Dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

─ ¿Hmm? ─ Respondimos al unisonó.

─ ¡Tengamos una pijamada en mi casa hoy! ¡Así terminamos de celebrar el cumpleaños de Umi-chan hasta agotar todas sus energías! ─ Dijo sonriendo con travesura en sus ojos.

─ Ah… ¡Aaaaaaah! Pero Umi-chan tiene que estar con su familia ahora, no le podemos quitar su tiempo con ellos, Honoka-chan. ─ Terminó diciendo Kotori por mí.  
En eso, llegamos a la primera parada. La casa de Honoka. Nuestra líder iba con los mofletes inflados por lo que había dicho Kotori. Yo no refuté nada porque estaba en lo cierto, si no estaba con mi familia esta noche, se enfadarían mucho conmigo.

─ ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! ─ Vimos cómo Honoka entró a la tienda de dulces y seguimos nuestro camino.  
Pasaron los segundos, y todo estaba muy silencioso entre nosotras. Es cierto que soy de pocas palabras, pero estar en ese ambiente con Kotori realmente me incomodaba. Ella ni siquiera me veía, sólo tarareaba una cancioncita mientras miraba las casas de alrededor

─ Kotori, ¿Qué sucede? ─ Le pregunté con un poco de preocupación.

─ ¡Kotori! ─ Ella sólo me volvió a ver y me sonrió.

─ ¿Hm? No pasa nada, Umi-chan. Jejeje. ─ Es obvio que no me convenció con eso. Pero no quise insistir porque no me gusta empeorar la situación.  
Así siguieron las cosas hasta que llegamos a la entrada de su casa. Esto me había molestado. ¿Por qué de repente se pone en ese plan? ¿Qué hice yo mal? Había pensado en mil y una cosa para saber qué pasaba por su mente, pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión. Esto es frustrante.  
Ella estaba justo frente a la rejilla de la entrada, viendo fijamente la cerradura. Me quedé viéndola un par de segundos antes de volverme en dirección a mi hogar y despedirme de ella.

─ Buenas noches, Kotori. Hasta mañana. ─ Le dije con voz seca mientras comenzaba a caminar.

─ ¡Umi-chan! ─ Sus manos sujetaron mi brazo derecho y se aferró a él. Giré mi cabeza para verla, sorprendida por su acto.

─ ¿Kotori? ─

─ Umi-chan… Sabes que no soy buena ocultándote las cosas, ¿verdad? ─

─ ¿Sí…? ─

─ Tú dices que soy como un libro abierto con sólo ver mis gestos… ¿verdad? ─

─ Sí… ─

─ Entonces, ¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta que en todo el día llevo queriéndote tener para mí, a pesar que te lo dije en la mañana? ─

─ Kotori… ─

─ Estuve celándote todo el día, ¿sabes? ─ Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de a poco. ─ Eras el centro de atención de todos en la escuela, no pude tenerte ni por un minuto… ─

─ Kotori, sabes que no podía ignorar a toda esa gente… No puedo tratar mal a las personas. Eres muy egoísta. ─ La miré molesta, pues no me gusta esa desconfianza que me tiene. Ni siquiera sería capaz de engañarla ni dejarla. Pff.

─ … Lo sé. ─ Me dijo casi susurrando. Mi hombro, donde recostada tenía su cabeza, comenzó a humedecerse. Oh, no. ─ Sé que soy egoísta, Umi-chan. Sé que no me gusta compartirte con nadie, sé que es un defecto muy grande el que tengo… Pero… ─ Rompió en llanto. ─ Si yo te celo, es porque tengo miedo. ─ Me miró directo a los ojos, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, mi corazón estaba latiendo pesadamente. ¡No me gusta hacerle llorar…! ─ Tengo… Miedo de perder a mi Umi-chan. Tengo miedo de perder lo que más atesoro en mi vida, no quiero perderte. Yo… No quiero perderte nunca… ─ Esta vez sus brazos rodearon mí cintura, hundió su cara en mi pecho. ─ Amo tanto a Umi-chan, que sólo el pensar que otra persona me la puede quitar, hace que me duela el corazón. Porque yo dependo mucho de ti. Porque yo quiero que me mires a mí, que me abraces, que me beses, que me ames tanto como yo lo hago, quiero que Umi-chan se fije en mí… ¿Es tanto pedir? ─ Volvió a clavar su mirada en la mía. No sabía qué decir. Me dejó con la boca abierta.

─ Kotori… ─ Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sin lastimarla. Le abracé como si no hubiese mañana. Le besé la frente, tomé sus rosadas y mojadas mejías, rocé la punta de mi nariz con la de ella. ─ Quiero… ─ Me costaba tomar aire y mantener mi determinación al decirle esto, pero debo demostrarle que no va a pasar nada como eso, no lo voy a permitir. No puedo y no quiero permitirlo… ─ Quiero dejarte muy, muy en claro… Que eso no va a suceder. ─ La miraba sin vacilar. Con seriedad. Con sinceridad. ─ Kotori yo… ─ Me armé de valor y aclaré mi garganta para no sonar insegura. ─ Yo te amo. Eres mí Kotori. Eres mi niña consentida. Eres mi princesa, la dueña de mi castillo, la que hizo mi mundo algo más que sólo responsabilidades y tratar de complacer a los demás. Mi muñequita de porcelana, que me enseñó a no ser fría, que hay cosas más interesantes y divertidas aparte de entrenar en el dojo y estudiar, la que me dijo que viviera sin arrepentimientos… ─ No pude contener mis lágrimas. No pude. ─ Cada vez que te veo, me alegras tanto, que no logro concentrarme en lo que hago en muchas ocasiones. Ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz… Son mi adoración. ─ Ya no podía resistir más…

─ Umi-chan… Y-Yo… ¡…! ─ No dejé que terminara de hablar cuando me había adueñado de sus labios. Me moría por besarla. ─ Hmpf… ─ La abracé posesivamente, atrayéndola más a mí. Esta vez no dejé que la pena me dominara y la besé como nunca. El sabor de su boca es tan delicioso que me estaba volviendo loca. Nos quedamos sin aire nuevamente. Abrimos una pequeña brecha de distancia entre nuestros rostros en busca de oxígeno. ─ Umi-chan… ─ Kotori tenía el rostro demasiado rojo, jamás la había visto así. Qué adorable, por Dios.

─ Kotori… Ven a mi casa esta noche. Quiero pasar el resto de mi cumpleaños contigo… No, espera, quiero pasar el resto de mis cumpleaños contigo. Pero por hoy, pediré permiso a tu madre para que te deje ir conmigo… ¿Quieres? ─ Le pregunté un tanto avergonzada. Jamás había dicho algo tan atrevido como eso. Ugh, me estoy derritiendo.

─ ¡UMI-CHAN~! ─ Me abrazó casi rompiéndome las vértebras de tan feliz que estaba. Soy capaz de morir por ella… Definitivamente me embelesa con facilidad. ─ ¡TE AMO! ─ Me dijo, seguido de un beso en la frente. ─ Bastará con decirle a mamá que estaré en tu casa por tu cumple para que me diga automáticamente que sí, vuelvo en un minuto, ¿vale? ─ Su sonrisa volvió a cautivarme. Ah~, qué dicha la mía.

Al final, Kotori celebró con mi familia en el dojo. Estuvo junto a mí todo el tiempo. Cenamos, mi familia entera estuvo platicando con nosotras y jugamos un par de juegos de mesa. Fue muy divertido.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, no quiso que yo durmiera en la colcha que normalmente aparto para dejarle libre la cama. Pues me haló de una sola vez con ella y terminamos durmiendo abrazadas, ella recostada en mi pecho, yo entrelazando mis manos con las suyas… A veces, ella puede ser adorablemente caprichosa… Mi princesa caprichosa.

Y ése, fue el principio de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

BUEEEEENO, ALLÍ ESTÁ. De verdad, mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas para con todos ustedes ;w; Dije que iba a publicar un capítulo mensual de "Enlaces del Olvido" pero al final soy una persona muy desorganizada (Y mi vicio extremo con el juego del School Idol Festival) y bueh~.  
Claro, tengo ya listos como cuatro capítulos, pienso subirlos muy, MUY pronto. Sólo que no me terminan de convencer y por eso no los he subido, siento que les falta algo, no sé. De momento, espero que este pequeño one-shot sea de su agrado, esperando a que pasen un excelente día. Nos leemos hasta la próxima ^^

P.S: ¡¿Quién le va al T1 del evento de Umi en estos momentos?! FIGHT ME. (?)


End file.
